


Gibbs’ Lento Honeymoon

by StardustMonty



Category: Clockstoppers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMonty/pseuds/StardustMonty
Summary: One-Shot. As if their honeymoon couldn’t get any more romantic, I guess this is what happens when you have a stable molecular accelerating watch. This fic is a continuance of my other fic: “The Many Things You Can Do In Hypertime.” Which is on ff.net look up 2020’s Purwhite Sultan for that.
Relationships: Zak/Francesca





	Gibbs’ Lento Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Read the summary for the details. This fic here I’m not even sure if I should come up with an aftermath fic but if you want to know the plot, pm me here and see if it should be a fic or not. Also bit of a warning this is a small portion of Spanglish in here for the heads up. Anyways... choice song for their honeymoon dance is in the disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Clockstoppers nor the song Reggaeton Lento by CNCO.

Gibbs’ Lento Honeymoon

2 Years after college the Hypertime heroes, Zak and Francesca had finished college going after their achievements and dreams with Francesca being a Ballroom dancer and Zak following his father’s footsteps in being a scientist as he wanted to develop more hypertime watches. Within their last year in, Zak proposed to Francesca and she said yes. And with their friend Meeker who majored in music their dreams had finally came true. Now the sky was the limit after all time was on their side thanks to a molecular quantum watch. Finally, it was here; the wedding. Zak and Francesca was at the altar they already said their vows and “I do’s” and nobody had said anything. The preacher was ready to wrap this up.

“By the power vested in me in now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Zak and Mrs. Francesca Gibbs. You may now kiss the bride.”

With just that one kiss they wished that time would just stop right there so they could kiss for a long time well they could have used the watch but to them there wasn’t anything magical in that, besides, their families being at the event was already magical enough. 

After the bouquet toss, the crossing of the arms, the cake, and the fireworks, Zak and Francesca got into a limo and was soon on their way to the airport so they could go to another tropical location: Barbados.

Upon arriving in Barbados, Zak and Francesca couldn’t believe that they were actually honeymooning here but they did it for the place was beautiful. But to Zak nothing was more beautiful than his newlywed wife in her white honeymoon dress.

“Are you happy baby?” Zak asked.

“I couldn’t be happier, Zak.” Francesca replied.

“So what should we do today?”

“We can go swimming.”

“You sure you want to?”

“Yes.”

“Oh and come nighttime I have a wedding present for you.”

“I would love that.”

With one kiss, they soon got to their honeymooning starting with everything beach related which included playing in the sand, volleyball, surfing, jet skiing, and parasailing. When it was over, the Gibbs’ went back to their hotel room, to change in their formal wear because the hotel’s restaurant had a dance floor and tonight’s theme was salsa, Zak wore his black tuxedo and Francesca wore her blue strapless short salsa dress with matching heels the dress had frills on the bottom and rhinestones in the front of the dress.

After having dinner in which it was pleasant they were able to dance to their hearts content until the announcer had announced a solo dance request for both Zak and Francesca, one in which Francesca was shocked to find out that her husband arranged for a solo dance.

“My, My, Zak. _Estas lleno de sorpresas.”_

“You are worth every surprise babe.”

When the dance started they took the dance as slow as possible even though the Salsa song in particular is normal pop-like paced, every erotic moment was slowed to savor every second of it making them fall more and more in love, as if they weren’t in love already. When the song ended it ended with Francesca having one leg wrapped around Zak’s waist as they were intimately face to face their lips were only centimeters away from each other. They received applause from the crowd as the dance ended.

_“Llevanos a nuestra habitacion_ , Zak.”

After sharing a quick kiss they had went to their hotel suite when they got to their door Zak had Francesca pinned to the door as her placed the keycard in the door. Once it unlocked, Francesca opened the door and they both went in. They kept on kissing until they were mere inches near the bed in which they broke from it.

“So Zak should we start consummating already?”

“Sure thing but I think a wedding present should be in order.”

“What wedding present is that?”

Zack soon turned to the bed counter and had picked up from there a silver box he gave it to her and she had immediately opened it. Inside was a silver watch with clear and blue diamonds embedded around the main part. It also had her name etched inside it.

“Zak...”

“Yes?”

“It is gorgeous! What kind of watch is this?”

“It is by far the most expensive hypertime watch I’ve created. And I made it just for you.”

“Darling, I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yes... but I love you more, _bebé.”_

Francesca was able to find silver and blue buttons on the watch wondering which button would send them to hypertime. Zak was behind Francesca as he began to kiss and caress her whole body, the pleasure was now getting intense for her.

“I want this night to last _siempre,_ Zak. Which button?”

Zak brushed her hair aside and nibbled at her earlobe, once he was close to her ear, Francesca soon closed her eyes waiting to hear husband’s answer.

_“Azul.”_

After letting out a wanting moan, Francesca pressed the blue button and they were soon in hypertime. From now until they were finished, they feel as if the night was theirs. First Zak had unbuttoned the coat from his tux set once the coat was off Francesca helped by unbuttoning his shirt once that was remove Zak was topless and Francesca only wanted a taste for now by giving his chest a few kisses before attention now turned to her for a bit. Zak unzipped the back of her dress until it was loose and pulled it down until is was at her feet leaving her with her blue lingerie on. She stepped out of her dress, and sat down on the bed before beginning to undo the belt from his pants. Zak had took off his shoes and socks before Francesca undid his belt from his pants. She soon pulled down his pants which also included his underwear and soon enough he was naked. Francesca who was mere inches away from his shaft after she took off his pants and underwear, had given a good look before she began to suck him off. Just her grabbing his hard shaft had got him stunned as he couldn’t even move for a bit and she only kept going harder and harder on him.

“Oh, baby...”

He placed his hands on her head wanting her to go even deeper and harder as if he wanted her to suck the very soul out of him but it feels more like he’s ready to blow because he was getting close to his orgasm.

“Baby I’m coming... babe...!”

He soon had his orgasm and Francesca had lapped up what came out of him before sharing a sweet kiss with her husband. After he recovered he had lied her on the bed so he could finish undressing her. First he unclasped the front of her bra which was the only thing that kept her bra together. Next he would pull down her panties until they were completely off. At the sudden feel of her clothing being pulled off it was turning her on more and more. Zak was at her feet when he took her panties off and had began to undo the straps to her heelsonce they were off she was just as naked as him. Then he began his ascent moving up towards Francesca, Kissing her feet then her legs, her thighs, he kissed all the way to her love tunnel. Without hesitation he began to give her intense pleasure one sharp lick after another.

_“Ay Si,_ Zak...”

As he soon licked deeper inside she began writhing and shaking her head left and right. If the pleasure was painful it’d be agonizing. Francesca grabbed his head pushing him deeper and deeper in as the pleasure got more and more enjoyable, she was soon getting close to her orgasm and as much she bit down on her lip it was getting to be too much.

“Zak, baby I’m coming!”

“Do it nice and hard.”

“Zak!”

Francesca had her orgasm and nearly made a mess on her husband’s face but Zak was able to lap up what he could off his face and off her before he shared a kiss with her. After a few minutes went by in which they looked at each other for an eternity Zak quickly got on top of her but before he could place himself inside her, Francesca stopped him.

“Baby?” Zak asked.

“I realized something... I haven’t given you a wedding present.”

“Your love is the only wedding present I need, Francesca.”

“Zak...”

Francesca was soon shedding tears she pulled him down and they shared the sweetest kiss of this hypertime engaged night, a night that was going nowhere anytime soon. When they broke from it, Zak without question placed himself inside her, and after a while sharing this first moment being one with his newlywed wife,Zak was soon sitting up and he positioned her on top of his crossed legs. Francesca held onto her husband as close as ever wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs neat yet tight around his hips. As they began thrusting together while staring at each other’s eyes, tears were shed as this moment was truly more than they could bargain for with a lovely scenery of a nighttime sky that was not going anywhere. As they were panting and moaning, they were able to share a kiss before Zak went even faster, but Francesca squeezed her legs tighter Zak was wondering why until she spoke up.

_“Lento_ Zak, _ve despacio conmigo.”_

“Are you sure?”

_“Si._ I want this moment to last as long as we can.”

“Okay baby.”

With Zak obliging, he slowed down to meet her rhythm. Over time the pleasure was building up as pants and moans soon turn into grunts and screams. As close as their bodies was in a beautiful lotus embrace, their eyes made contact again at that time it was at that moment these two were ever in much love with each other as ever before. They both knew what was coming but Zak needed to say it anyway.

“Francesca?”

“Oh... Zak?”

“I... want to make... something... incredible with you.”

“Isn’t this already?”

Lost at how Zak said it, it took time to reconfigure what Zak really meant by that. With her being ever so close she tightened her arms and legs around him telling him that she agrees and wants him to do it.

“Can I do it?”

_“Si,_ Zak! Let’s do it together!”

With another kiss the slow thrusting and grinding continued. Time itself was taking it sweet time agonizing the newlyweds of the orgasm buildup leading to it, but it was going to be worth it as they were soon close to their release. And they both could feel it too as they held onto each other much tighter than ever.

“Zak!”

Francesca...! I’m going—“

Francesca led him into a time embracing kiss one in which Zak felt to focus on no matter what happened they both had their orgasm with Zak going first filling her up with her seed mere seconds after he was finished she spilled her juices all over him. When it was over they felt a bit spent but they spent their time regaining energy by kissing as slowly yet fiercely as possible when they broke from it they looked at each other for a bit before laughing.

“There...” Zak said. “With that we made something incredible.”

“Yes, we sure did. And I for one sure can’t wait.”

“I know. Me either.”

Zak had kissed her very deeply with passion as Francesca had returned that same passion as well all while keeping him wrapped up in her trap.

“I love you Francesca... My Venezuelan Wife.”

_“Y te amo también_ Zak... My Mr. Second Chance Man of a husband.”

With another kiss they spent a mere couple of hours making love all over their suite where it would all end back on their bed when their sessions of love making was over, Francesca brought them down to real time where they would spend the rest of their energy kissing each other softly before sleeping in an embrace. With both of them dreaming about the future of their marriage, how they felt about now was an experience many wish to endure. As their futures looked brighter than ever, they wish that it can be what they dreamed of, however there was one thing that can tell if that were to come true, and that one thing was time.


End file.
